Feelings Mutual
by Werejaguar of Halloween Town
Summary: BREAKING NEWS! What's local goth Samantha Manson doing kissing public enemy #1 and unofficial hero Danny Phantom! (If the artist of this drawing is reading this, please do forgive me. I just thought your picture was just perfect for the cover!)
1. What happened last week

Characters: copyright of Mr. Butch Hartman

Story: copyright of NyokoNya

I couldn't help but feel nervous as I entered the halls of Casper High today, not after what happened last week between me and Danny which I'm still trying to find out how it ended up in the paper. I can feel them staring at me but not the usual 'look it's the vegan Goth girl' way. I have got to admit it…I enjoyed it. Teens were lined up against their lockers as they let me through the once crowded hall. I felt like Moses parting the Red Sea except I wasn't freeing anyone from anything.

Boys cautiously watched me as I passed by almost as if they would quickly face a fate worse than death if they mocked or even touched me but the girls were a different story. Some looked up at me with awe like as if I were some deity come to life while others looked at me in jealousy at the fact that I did something that they could only dream about. I never hoped that what happened last week would have this kind of affect on the whole student body of my high school. I was about to tell them to knock it off when I felt a familiar pair of eyes trying to drill maybe even burn holes into the back of my head. Violent aqua might my own violet colored eyes as I stared back at the human embodiment of Jealousy, Paulina.

The look on her face was priceless; I would have paid a thousand for a picture so that I could remember just how truly ugly she was under all that make-up. I vaguely heard her screaming at me that the picture could and would never be proven real, that I'm just a loser gothic freak, and that the Ghost boy was hers.

"Now, you wouldn't happen to be jealous of me?" my voice was innocent but my eyes said something else. She launched herself at me with a feral cry but I was ready for this fight and I've been for a long time though I never felt her slam into my body but I did feel a familiar burst of cold air wash over me. I turned around after the feeling was gone and saw Paulina laying over her ex-boyfriend Dash; both clearly knock out from the force of the tackle.

"Hey Sammy, ready to go?" His cold breath ran over my neck sending warm shivers up my spine. I turned around once again and came face to face with a pair of glowing emerald green eyes, his eyes. He picked me up bridle style, phased us through the roof of the school, and flew to the park. My heart pounding as I stared up at him; his silver white bangs hung over his eyes and his tan skin glowed with a touch of soft pink on his cheeks.

We finally landed as two white rings appeared around his waist and returned him to his human alter ego, my best friend, and my once secret crush Danny Fenton. He wrapping his arms softly around my waist and pulled me towards him as he leaned in; his once white hair and green eyes now midnight black and icy blue, which were now glowing with passion instead of ghost energy?

Lips on lips making my heart soar; his were sweet and warm yet cool and minty.

Makes me wonder what he thinks of mine but that doesn't matter because from here on out I, Samantha Manson am in love with Daniel Fenton/Phantom the Ghost Boy of Amitypark and the feeling is mutual.

AN: Guess where Tucker is and win a prize!

Guess how the paper got the pic in the first place and win two prizes!


	2. Author's Note

Characters: copyright of Mr. Butch Hartman

Story: copyright of NyokoNya

AUTHOR"S NOTE:

YOU ARE ALL CORRECT!!!!

(Pulls on a fat red rope and Danny Phantom Character Plushies fall from the sky!!!!)

You all win my limited edition DP plushies and look if you flip Danny Fenton inside-out he turns into Danny Phantom.

Oh, and same goes for the Vlad Plush!!!!

Now only one of you guys gets to win the gran prize and it's my first reviewer VOLLEYBALLGIRLNC24 (Man, that's a mouth full)

You, my dear win my super rare magnet hands Sam and Danny plushie with light up blushes and flippable ghost modes!!!

(Yes, in my future fics Sam can go ghost!)

Okay, so here's what happened in the story: Danny and Sam are off flying around "patrolling" the city of any ghosts.

Yah, right! They just want to be together _alone..._

Shut up, Tucker! You'll ruin it for everbody! What are you doing here anyway?

Since I'm the one who sold the picture to the paper, I thought I'd help you tell the story.

_THAT WAS YOU!!!!!_

**TUCK, YOU'RE DEAD!!!**

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MERCY PLEASE GUYS!!! I DID YOU GUYS A FAVOR!!!!

Well that was weird...oh and that was the happy couple by the way just in case you guys didn't know...Okay so moving on! So Sam and Danny are flying around secretly enjoying each other's company when everything in the universe just seems to fall right into place. Emotions burn and swell (Sounds Painful, right) when they hit the park for one last look around and WHAM BAM they kiss. Tucker, who just wanted to spy on them was happy about two things one D+S finally happened and that he could also make some serious coin off of what just happened before his very eyes. Oh and he brought his camera too just in case of future blackmailing.

So now the poor but now slightly rich techno geek has to hide from his two now couple best friends unless he wishes to face the painful end of a pair of combat boots in the shins and ecto blasts in the butt. And that my friends is what happened and from the screams in the background right now, my guess is they got him.


End file.
